Chapter 116
"Playtime" (遊び, Asobi, Tonari: 158) is the 116th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary As Saitama keeps up with Flashy Flash in the halls of the Monster Association, the S-Class hero can only wonder how he is able to catch up to him. As they run, Saitama notices how he is seeing the same monster corpse and section of the halls again and again. Saitama asks Flashy Flash if he is lost, only to be ignored by the annoyed ninja. Outside, multiple A-Class and B-Class heroes are battling several monsters, to keep Waganma safe from the Monster Association. As the battle dies down and the monsters are eventually defeated, the heroes have sealed all possible entrances for monsters to emerge. As they voice that victory may be imminent, Poison notices a tall, cat-like creature in the distance. He orders One Shotter to fire at the monsters, only for the bullet to be intercepted by Nyan's claw and deflected back at the sniper, wounding his head. Nyan voices his joy at coming across a weak group of heroes, after meeting Saitama, and insists they "play" with him. Jet Nice Guy states how they must be cautious when Nyan suddenly appears at the center of them and slashes, wounding him, Needle Star, Gearsper and Twin Tail. Nyan announces that he is a cadre of the Monster Association, while muttering to himself how he has left it already, to the shock of the heroes. He speaks about his past as a normal cat that "played with toys till they broke", now free as a monster to do what he pleases. Sekingar orders Food Battler Futoshi to take Waganma to safety. Feather and Poison take a fighting stance as Nyan eerily grins, stating the theme of this "game" is to rip Waganma apart while the group watches. Mizuki takes her medal, transforms it into a discus and prepares to launch it at Nyan, while Green restrains the monster with his vines. Nyan, with his great speed, catches the disc in his teeth and shatters it, to Mizuki's shock. Poison tries to attack Nyan's face but his blade is stopped by the cadre's eyelid and promptly broken as well. As Feather and Shadow Ring try to attack the creature, Nyan slips out of the vines and shatters their blades instantly. Before the heroes could register what had just happened, the cadre severely wounds the duo, defeating them. As the remaining heroes stare in shock at the devastation, Nyan eyes a terrified Waganma and wonders where they are heading. Seeing the creature staring at him, Waganma orders Food Battler Futoshi to stop eating and speed up, only to be informed that he must eat to replenish his energy supply. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *Needle Star is shown standing in the background of a panel after being attacked by NyanPage 14, and trying to straggle Nyan in anotherPage 19, when he should in fact be immobilized on the ground. References Navigation fr:Chapitre 116 Category:Chapters Category:Monster Association Arc Chapters